1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bullet setting device used by competitive marksmen who use muzzle loaders with black powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to strike a loading hammer with one blow in order to drive a bullet sitting on a patch into the rifling of a muzzle loader. The bullet which is used for this procedure can have a round or ogival shape. Next, the bullet must be driven at least 1-2 cm deep into the gun barrel by means of a bullet setting rod having a length of 1-3 cm. The bullet setting rod may be fastened to this hammer itself or to a wooden ball. Then, the palm of the user's hand hits hard on the hammer or the wooden ball to drive the bullet at least 1-2 cm deep into the barrel. Thereafter, the subcaliber hammer handle or the extended setting rod on the wooden ball is used to drive the bullet at least about 10 cm further into the gun barrel by additional strikes with the user's palm or with the hammer. Finally, a ramrod is inserted into the gun barrel to set the bullet by pushing the bullet down to the charge. Since only bullets tightly seated in the barrel produce good hit patterns, a great amount of force must be expended to obtain tightly seated bullets. As a result, contusions and injuries sometimes occur. Tightly seating each bullet is the most difficult and time consuming process during loading.